stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis, also called the Lost City of the Ancients and the City of the Ancestors, Atlantus in Ancient, is a City-ship built by the Ancients several million years ago, which has approximately the same internal space as found in Manhattan. The Ancients left the Milky Way galaxy several million years ago for the Pegasus galaxy, taking Atlantis with them and settling on a planet they named Lantea, which became their new capital. Millions of years later, after the Lanteans, the name the Ancients came to be known by submerged the city to protect it from their enemies, the Wraith, and returned to Earth through the Stargate. Their story, over time, inspired the Tau'ri myth of Atlantis. History Ancient Use Atlantis was built 30 million years ago on Earth on the island later known as Santorini.The city was later moved to the continent of Antarctica, which at the time was situated much closer to the planet's equator. When a Plague similar to the one created by the Ori spread through the Milky Way galaxy, Atlantis was launched from its home, bound for the Pegasus galaxy. A small outpost and a few Ancient individuals were left behind on Earth (most likely because they had the Plague). Another Ancient called Amara remained on Santorini in a stasis pod when the rest of her people left Earth in Atlantis. Atlantis was relocated to the planet Lantea. Once there the Ancients created a new Stargate Network and seeded the galaxy with life, just like they had once done in the Milky Way. Soon life began to flourish where once there was none. Sometime later, during the war with the Wraith, several Wraith Hive ships destroyed all Ancient colonies until Atlantis was all that was left. Hive ships went to Atlantis and started the First siege of Atlantis. The Ancients managed to defeat the Wraith ships every time they came, but were impossibly outnumbered, so the Ancient Council decided to sink the city underwater for protection from weapons fire. Atlantis was attached to the ocean floor with a series of intricate clamps, the city shield holding back the ocean. Towards the end of the war with the Wraith, the Ancient Janus rescued Dr. Elizabeth Weir from a Puddle Jumper which had been shot down by the Wraith. This Jumper was a time machine, designed and build by Janus himself. It had accidentally transported Weir, Major John Sheppard and Dr. Radek Zelenka back in time as they had been forced to flee Atlantis, only hours after arriving there due to the fact that Atlantis had begun to sink due to its failsafes no longer working which had cost the original members of the expedition their lives. Sheppard, Zelenka and Weir later found a Puddle Jumper and escaped but at the cost of Dr. Rodney McKay who stayed behind to give them enough time before McKay drowned in the flooded Control Room seconds later. As such, they all went back in time. Unfortunately, the Jumper was spotted by the Wraith and shot down, triggering a crash that killed both Sheppard and Zelenka while leaving Weir as the solo survivor. Janus found Weir amid the wreckage and brought her back to Atlantis. During this time it was decided, by the Council, to abandon the city and return to Earth via the Stargate. Unknown to the council however, Dr. Weir secretly stayed behind in stasis as part of a plan devised by Janus. She rotated the city's Zero Point Modules every 3.3 thousand years so that when her expedition team or rather the second expedition team from the current timeline rediscovered Atlantis in 10 000 years's time, the shield would hopefully have enough power to continue to hold back the ocean so they wouldn't drown like they had in her timeline. Janus also programmed a fail safe mechanism into the city so that if power reached a critical level, the clamps holding the city to the ocean floor would release, and Atlantis would rise to the surface once more. Furthermore, the Stargate was programmed to accept incoming wormholes from only Earth so that the city, and Dr. Weir, would remain safe until its rediscovery by the Atlantis Expedition.